


Five Turns Kakashi Missed When He Got Lost On The Path of Life

by theskywasblue



Series: Five Things [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Drabbles, Gen, Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-07
Updated: 2010-07-07
Packaged: 2017-10-10 10:38:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/98836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theskywasblue/pseuds/theskywasblue





	Five Turns Kakashi Missed When He Got Lost On The Path of Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [midgetcafeteria](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=midgetcafeteria).



He could have had Kurenai. It’s bizarre to think, but she came on to him at a staff party, and maybe she was a little drunk, but she was still pretty but just a little wounded. Her brothers had been dead just a few days.

Though it’s tempting – more tempting than he wants to admit even to himself – but there are some things you just shouldn’t do. Fucking the sister of the two men you just assassinated for crimes against the village is one of those things.

He wouldn’t have loved her anyway. Not the way Asuma does.

***

He didn’t go see Rin before her last mission.

They were supposed to have lunch together. She was all about trying to keep the team together, even with Sensei and Obito gone. He could never get her to understand that there was no _team_. You couldn’t be a team with just two people who rarely talked to each other.

But you really couldn’t be a team with just one person and three ghosts.

***

He missed a thousand chances to save Sasuke. But that’s old news.

***

He never told Naruto the truth about Yondaime, the dark parts and the bright ones both, even though he thought Naruto had the right to know. Minato might have been a hero, but he wasn’t a god. But somehow it always seems unimportant to mention the wars that he fought, the civilians he killed. Despite appearances, Naruto was a smart kid, he would probably figure it out on his own.

***

He missed the chance to become Hokage. Not that it matters. He wouldn’t have been a very good one, really. There’s more to being Hokage than physical strength. There’s a certain strength of character required that Kakashi knew he lacked. If they had asked him, he would have turned them down anyway.

-End-


End file.
